1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wearing apparel, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved heated bra arrangement wherein the same is arranged to accommodate pressure relief for lactating individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of breast feeding is a more economical and efficient as well as nutritious manner of feeding an infant. Associated with such breast feeding, is typical discomfort due to engorgement and wherein to provide for relief, individuals have typically utilized heated towels and the like directed onto the breast to relieve such stress. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a readily secured bra structure arranged to direct heat onto a nursing mother's breast to relieve engorgement stress.
Prior art devices directed to nursing bras have heretofore failed to provide such structure and are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,879; 4,911,677; 4,633,876; 4,355,641; and 3,513,852.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved heated bra arrangement as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.